Eyes Wide Open
by WeepingWillow1494
Summary: There was something weird going on. Her blood smelt amazing, I thought I was goind to kill her right there. But want to know what stopped me from killing the new girl? As she left the room and caught my eye, her eyes went from brown, to blood red. B/E
1. Prologues

**A/N: I hope you guys like this. I know I should really be updateing some of my other stories, but this has been bugging the shit out of me in my head and I need to let it out. I won't update it for a while, or until I'm really in the mood, but I want to see how it goes with just thses prologues. I also thought it would be cool for everyone reading to try and guess whats going to happen, and if you're close, I'll give you a sneak peek of whats to come. I might do soundtracks for each chapter, but I haven't decided yet. But there will be one for a later chapter (ptobably no until around the end of the story) that I'll clue you in on now. It's called Tourniquet by Evanescence. It's just mainly the violin or symphony or whatever youu want to call it at the end of the song, but a little of all the song.**

**I'm begging you to review this!! I just want to see if it's worth continuing, and I want song ideas. I can add filler if I need to from a song, so they come in handy.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Twilight, or the sexy characters that are in it, other than the ones that are not mentioned in the real Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does, and without her, this would never be out there, and the ever so beautiful Edward Cullen would not exist! So I'm freaking happy Stephenie wrote this!**

* * *

Bella's Prologue

I'd never given much thought to how I would die. But dying in the place of someone I love, seems like a good way to go-even if it was the last way I could have ever imagined I would go. After all that I'd been through, never in my wildest thoughts did I think it would end like this between us. Kidding around with them was fun, but part of me regrets it, because if I'd stopped sooner, maybe non of this would have happened. We would be at school with all the others, not here. Not in the face of death. As he closed in on me, my breaths grew quicker. I could feel each step he took on the shattered glass covered floor shoot through my body like a sort of painfull numbness. He picked up my hand, and came down, reminding me of the first time this happened. He towered over my half naked body, that was covered in my impossible sheen of sweat and blood, my eyes burned with impossible tears. The only thing that ran through my mind when his black eyes locked with mine, wasn't _Save me please!_ No, it was two simple words meant for the most important person in my life. Those two words: _I'm sorry._

Edward's Prologue

She kept blaming herself, even if it wasn't her fault. She thought she had it under control, but none of us thought, or even saw it coming to an end this way. When I first found out, I was shocked, surprised, relieved, confused, happy...But even after learning, I guess part of me knew about it the whole time, I just never saw it. She shouldn't, couldn't blame herself for all of this. Even if it was her choice. She'd been through so much, she'd looked forwards to so much even before we met, before death came back to haunt us, more specifically, her. I was so close, yet so far away. I was running faster than I'd ever run before. I reached the building he kept her imprisoned. I burst through the door. I was almost too late, but I could still save her. When I caught a glimps of her body though, covered in the blood I craved so much, mixed with impossible tears and sweat and where his mouth was on her, I lost it. She told me she was going to die, which, if I didn;t do anything about now, was going to happen. I ran towards him with all I had, just like the day of the accident, only harder. The whole time I ran towards the bastard, I was thinking this: _I made you two promises, love. One I have to break for you, and the other I swore I would never break...even if it kills me!_

* * *

A/N: So its short, and leavs you wanting more, but that's all you're going to get for a while. Exams start a week tomorrow, and my moms making me stop reading until exams are totally over, much to my dissmay, so I have a few days of on days I don't have exams, and I'll probably update the other, and maybe work on this one.

Again, I need song ideas, usually ones that are a little depressing, or ones with good beats to them.

PLEASE REVIEW! I don't care if it says 'This suck terribly' just review!

It's late! I'm going to bed! PEACE!

Carlee 3


	2. First Sight

**A/N: Here's chapter 1. Not much is going to get cleared up in this one, just like I planned. You'll learn everything in the next chapter.**

**I also hope you all notived my name change from prettybutterfly14 to WeepingWillo****w1494. I hope you like my name change.**

Chapter 1: The mysterious New Girl

Edward'sPOV

It kept ringing in my ears and repeating in my head. _A new girl is coming! A new girl is coming! _That's what my "sister" Alice was chanting in her head iver and over and over again.

All night!

There were some advantagesti being able to read minds. Like knowing what the future was first from Alice when she had a vision, or like getting a good laughat what runs through other student's head's when they're put on the spotlight or cauhgt doing something stiupid in class. Especially last week when that vile Mike Newton was flirting qith the young female Biology substitute teacher. He went up to her desk just before class was about to start, gave her what was supposed to be a seductive smile- which looked more like he'd just been hit somewhere really hard and was in pain- complimented her and she totally screwed him over as the bell rang. She sai, "Sorry, but I don't date students, much less students with an IQ of a teaspoon and, well, you're no George Clooney either." The look on his face after that was priceless. Plus the stuff ruinning through his mind was all jibberish because of his embarassment.

I don't think I'll ever forget that day.

Now, the disadvantages to hearing peoples thoughts is that you can hear peoples thought. All of them. As if hearing Rosalie and Emmett, my "brother" and "sister" going at it almost every evening was bad enough. but when they think about it, which for Emmett is very frequently, I get a pretty good idea fo what they do behind closed doors. Not some of my favourite moments.

Back to the whole "new girl" situation, thats all Alice could think about on our drive to school. I was at the wheel of my precious silver Volvo. Emmett was in the passengers seat, complainging about not getting to sit with Rosalie, who was sittting in the back of the car, with Alice in the middle and Jasper, who was peering out the window, on Alice's right. He was also trying to calm Alice down with his gift of controling emotions.

It might not have been calming down Alice's excitment, but it was sure as hell calming me down from screaming at her to shut up her mind.

"Alice, for the hundredth time since yesterday, can you try to stop ranting on and on about the new girl? We get it already, especially me." I asked, almost pleeding to her.

"But I'm excited, Edward! It looks like we're going to be great friends, but I can't seem to figure out when that is, but I hope it's soon." she replyed with a cheely grin.

"Well, could you at least think about other things instead of just that? It's getting on my nerves."

_Do you really want me to think about other things, Edward? _Alice asked me in her mind. I looked at her through the rear view mirror, she had a prefect eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face.

I knew what she meant by _other things_. And it happened to have blonde hair and was sitting right next to Alice, only the version she was beginning to think of had a lesser amount of clothes.

I looked at her with a disgusted look on my face. I even shuddered a little.

"I'd rather you didn't." I said looking back at the road.

She laughed in her head, but giggled out loud.

Aure, Alice was one of the greatest vampires and sisters I know, but she was quite eveil when she wanted to be. Her 4'11" frame and short, spiky black hair didn;t help matters much either, nor did the fact that she was a vampire.

We were just arriving at the old brick building we call Forks High school. With it's assortment of weird kids, and students who unknowinly went to school with five vampires that were all older than even the eighty year old principal yet looked like the seventeen year olds that we looked like. But if it weren't for the teenage bodies we were all stuck in, we wouldn't be able to at least try ad live like normal people, even if we were the farthest thing from normal.

I parked the car in our normal spot, closest to the school doors. We all exited the car, Emmett heading right for Rosalie, Alice and Jasper just standing in each others embrace as usual. We were only about the thrid or fourth car in the parking lot not including the teachers cars. I also noticed an old red Chevrolet pick up truck. It was rusted, but looked in a sort of good condition. I didn't recognise the car, so I guessed it belonged to the new girl.

Other students were arriving now, so I decided to head to class, since it was in the farthest room from where I was standing. I had that class with Emmett, but since he was in the middle of a game of tonsil hockey with Rosalie, I decided no to disturbe them and meade my way.

As I passed the front office I could smell an excessive amount of freesias. I looked to see if they'd put some in the building, but none were anywhere I could see. I shrugged it off and continued my way down the corridor.

-----------------------(:-:)-----------------------

My first three classes had come and gone. English, my first class, wasn't too bad. I zoned out about thirty seconds in, but no one bothered me, and Mrs.O'Connor, the red head middle aged teacher never asked me for answeres, so it wasn't that bad.

History class, which I had second with Alice and Jasper was...interesting to say the least. But it ususally was. Jasper would always correct the text book and/or the teacher about the war. He was in one down south before he was changed, so it was ammusing to hear him correct the text, and then hear him complain to me about the mistakes, and how some of the historians who wrote the book were compete idiots. It was hard most of the time not to laugh at some of the mistakes the teacher made, or the text.

Third period class was the most boring of the day. It was a Civics class, something I'm not particularly interested in, at all, so it droned on forever.

It was lunch, and for someone who didn't eat, it could not have come sooner. Through out the day my mind was filled with the thoughts of the other students thoughts, which were all focused on one thing in particular. The "New Girl"

Isabella Swan, or Bella, as she corrected anyone who said otherwise.

It was all anyone would think about today. I could see her face in my mind from other students. From what I had depicted, she had pale even skin, full pink lips, around average height, a nice figure, not that it really mattered to me-I couldn't help it after all, most of the male population was thinking over her middle and lower regions-mahogany brown coloured hair that reached the middle of her back, and brown eyes to match in the middle of a heart shaped face. She was very pretty there was no doubt about it. Every male mind was thinking about her and imagining themselves falling in love with her.

That, or imagining doing something else with her. Something I try not to think about.

Even some of the female population's thoughts focused on her, mainly out of jealousy. I guessed because of all the attention she was getting from the male student body.

I could hear some of the most recognisable students in the room. The nerdy Eric Yorkie complaining about Mike Newton ruining his small coversation. The very shy but nice and kind Angela Wever, worrying about her next calculus test rahter that what the also very shy Ben Cheney, who was pretending to read his comic book at the end of the table, but was really sneeking peeks at Angela.

The rest of my family was already seated at our usual table in the cafeteria, with trays of uneaten food and unopened cans of soda of bottled of water place in front of them. I was waling through the door of the cafeteria whe I heard a soft voice.

"W-who's he?" the voice stuttered. I didn't recognise the voice. ButI didn't dare turn my head in the voices direction. I knew I was at a distance away that I wouldn't be able to explain how I heard the voice. If I were human I wouldn't have been able to hear the voice.

"That's Edward Cullen." I recognised that voice as essica Stanely. The Forks Gossiping Queen, obvoiusly dishing the dirt on us Cullens and Hales. The other voice must have belonged to the new girl. I leaned my head a little in their direction, "Totally gorgeous I know. But apperently, none of the girls here are good looking enough for him. He doesn't date." she finished in a sort of sad and angry tone of voice.

I couldn't help but smile a little. Oh if she knew the real reson why I didn't date. That would surly stop all the annoying fantasies she has of us being together.

It was an annual thing for her to think about us like that. Sometimes it got...a little graphic. Not something I'm very proud of to have heard, even if I couldn't help it.

"Not that I care or anything." Jessica continued. But alas, she was lying through her teeth. Of corse she cared. She wanted me bad, but even if I was human, not to be offensive, I wasn't interested in her anyways. Her mind was going off about the lie too.

_Of coarse I care! He's hotter than a toaster. If I was the first girl to ever date him here, everyone would talk about me, and maybe some of the guys would notice me more. But Edward and I would look so cute together._ She thought.

Oh ya. She really thinks that.

I'd made my way to my table, and I could feel a pair of eyes on me, but I ignored it. I quietly said to my family too low for anyone else to hear, "Looks like Jessica's giving the new girl the ditry laundry on the Cullen clan."

Emmett snickered under his breath, not that he needed the breath.

_What does the new girl think of us then? She really belive were as shallow as Jessica puts us out to be? _Emmett asked me in his head.

I tried to listen for the soft voice I'd heard earlier, but I could find nothing. Had she left the room? I looked up to check, when I was met with a pair of brown eyes. The eyes I felt watching me a moment ago.

In fact, she hadn't left the room. There she was, sitting st the table with Jessica, Anglea, Mike, Eric and the rest of the other "popluar" kids. She was turned around in her chair looking directly at me. And even though I knew she was in the room, I couldn't hear anything in her head,

My eyebrows began to scrunch up in response. She was sitting right there, looking at me, yet not a single whisper was coming from her mind. Was she blocking her thoughts? Now, impossible. How would she have known to block them if no one knew I could read minds?

During my time looking at her and searching for her "voice" I got a rpetty good look at her. The heart shaped face, framed with the soft mahogany coloured curls that was her hair. Big brown eyes were staring at me. They were deep brown eyes. I could see deep into them, not something you can usually do with most brown coloured eyes. There was also something about her looks, and her in general, that seemed off. I couldn't really place what it was, but it was definatly there. Almost as if she were hiding something.

She quickly turned away, embarassed for being caught staring.

I was still staring at this Bella, trying to find a voice. Alice must have notice my stare down with the back of Bella's head, because I heard her ask me, _Edward? What's wrong? What are you staring at?_

She looked away from me, and towards Bella as well. At that very moment, Bellas head turned towards me again. She looked embarassed again, but instead of looking away from me, she looked towards Alice, then back at me. Her eyes seemed to widen a little when she looked directly at my eyes. She broke contact with my eyes and looked away again.

Alice's eyes lingered on the new girl a little longer before turning to look at me again. She looked at me with a confused expression. I just shrugged, not knowing what else to say or do. She raised an eyebrow at me and looked back at Jasper, who was reading a Civil War book, again complaining in his mind about the mistakes.

I was so fixed on trying to look for a voice, and Alice's confusion, that I missed what Jessica and Bella were talking about before she turned to look at me again.

She too, ahd a confused look on her face. She looked at me for a second longer, when a small smirk began to form on her face. She turned away completely befor I could see the whole thing. I wondered what she was smirking at.

"Whats up with you, man? I haven't seen you this confused since Alice took you on her last shopping trip." Emmett asked me with a smirk.

"He's been looking at that Bella girl. She's very pretty. I can't wait until we're friends!" Alice said happily.

"One thing's for sure, he's confused. What's up Edward?" Jasper asked me. Take it from himto know that I was cinfused.

"Nothing's wrong. Well, something is. I just can't tell here. Wait unil we get back home. I have to ask Carlisle something." I answered.

I looked back at Bella when everyone shrugged and went back to waht they were doing, just in time to see her smile softly at Eric. She had a very pretty smile I'll admit. There was no doubt about that.

It was then that she got up and picked up her bag and tray of...unopened and uneaten food? She walked it over to the garbage bin and threw it all out and walked out of the cafeteria just as the five minute warning bell for class went off. She didn't even look back.

"Earth to Edward! Get up or you're going to miss class!" a very pissed Rosalie said to me.

I shook my head and got up, threw out my garbage, and walked to my locker, getting my thins for Biology.

----------------------(;-;)------------------------

I was already seated at my lab table in the Biology room by the time the rest of the students were just entering the class.

This meant that either everyone is terribly slow, or I might have accidentally walked a little too fast to class.

Soon enough, though, the other students were piling into the room. I was still wondering why I couldn't read Bella's mind during this time. Why couldn't I hear it? How was she keeping me from reading her mind? I had to know why. Not just for myslef, but because it was for my families sake that I knew, for if she ever suspected anything, or anyone else ever suspected anything, I'd know and we would be able to leave without anyone getting too suspicious of us.

I thought about it until the middle aged cam into the room to being the lesson. I looked down at my text book.

"Afternoon class. Settle down people." she said.

"Hey !" I heard Mike Newton enter the room. I kept my eyes fized on the text book in front of me.

"This is Bella. Bell, ." I heard Mike say.

When I heard Bella's name, I slowly moved my eyes from the text to look for her. Sure enough, there she stood at the front of the class. She was looking at me, but shifted her eyes to the ground. She looked very uncomfortable up there, almost like she didn't like the attention.

Little did she know that not only was she getting attention from the other classmates eyes, but from their minds as well.

All of the minds in the room were going off about her in some way. Some of the girls with jealousy, some of the guys from lust and the jealousy of Mike getting to walk her to class. But not one mind wasn't thinking about her.

She began to walk a little more to the front of the room to retrieve the books from .

Bad move.

The heating fan at the front of the room was on, and as she walked past it, her scent was blown right in my direction. Her skin and blood smelt amazing, delicious. The venom was flowing as bad as the Niagra Falls in my mouth. Her blood smelt sweeter than any blood I'd ever smelt. I wanted it. Needed it. her skin smelt of freesias. Thats why I could smell it so bad this morning, she must have been in the office.

My hand threw to my mouth. I had to keep control. But it was so hard to. My hands balled into fistes. I struggled to stay in my seat. I squeesed my eyes shut as tight as I could make them. I could feel Bella looking at me, obviously with confusion I was pictureing. Right at that moment I thought of one hundred ways to kill her in a matter of seconds. Snapping her neck right then and there, drinking her blood while the rest of the class screamed, but I'd have snapped all their necks before they could call for help. To the rest of the school who would have heard owuld probably would have thought it was a scream of excitement.

It was so hard to keep my self under control. Until I thought of Carisle and Esme. They would have been upset for me drinking the blood on an innocent human. I could picture Esmes sad but understanding face. I'd never be able to live with myself if I hurt Esme by doing that.

I thought of my father and mother figures to keep me under control.

I heard hand Bella her books and told her to sit down. In the only empty seat left...right next to me. She walked over towards my table.

I kept my hand on my face a little longer, ordering myself to stay calm. I opened my eyes cautionsly to see Bella placing her books on the table and graciously, yet clumsily sit down. I'd removed my hand from my fave, but kept the in fists. had come by and place two class containers on each desk, each containing flat worms. I caustiously reached over and pulled mine towards me. Bella looked over at me.

I looked over at her, and glared.

She looked a little scared, and turned back to at the front of the room.

I glared at her the whole class. Why did her blood have to smell so good? I felt hate for her because she could have just ruined my family and my reputation. She had the power to ruin it for all of us. Why her? Why now?

Bella cautiously looked over at me a few times in class, obviously a little uncomfortable at me, but quickly looked away. Class was nearing an end. A few second before I was about to get up and leave, Bella's head moved towards me, but her eyes stayed at the fromnt of the room.

She whispered, "Take a picture. It'll last longer."

I was so sure her voice was going to throw me in over drive. But I remained froze. Her breat had blown into my face. It was freezing. As if she'd been chewing on ice the whole class.

I stared at ehr with wide eyes.

The bell had rung, but she was already out of her seat and at the door. I was still staring at her, still in shock at what just happened. I looked at her.

What happened next was the most shocking and crazy thing that's ever happened to me in my life.

Something weird was going on. Her blood smelled amazing, her breath was ice cold, I was sure I was going to kill her a few moments ago, but I was too shocked to even move. I was ablolutly positive I would have killed want to know what stopped me from killing the new girl?

As she left the room and caught my eye, her eyes went from brown, to blood red.

My eyes widened in horror. Was that even possible? She smiled, or smirked rather, at me and turned away.

I knowcked out of my shock, got up and walked out of class faster than normal.

What the hell just happened?

-----------------------{:-:}-----------------------

I skipped out on my last class. I waited it out in my car. What happened? I was too stunned first my the temperature of her breath, then even more shocked my the colour of her eyes.

Something was seriously going on. There was no way changing of eye colour was possible for a human, other that special serguries or coloured contacts, but for someone to do that in less than ten seconds? There was no way.

I thought about this for the whole hour where I was supposed to be in my Mathematics class. As the bell for the end of the say was about to ring, I got out of the car and headed for the office.

I needed to change from Biology before I did something seriously bad in that class. I walked to the office, ignoring the weird looks from other students, and walked into the office towards , the old receptionist.

"Edward? Is there something wrong?" she asked me.

"I need to make a class switch." I sadi with as much ontrol over my voice as possible.

"Which class?" she asked.

"Fourth period Biology in room 214 with ." I said.

"Were you hoping to switch with another science class?" she asked again.

"Yes. Anything." I said with desperation.

She loked on her computer for a few moments.

"Um, I'm sorry Edward. All the other science classes during that period are full." she said with a frown.

This could not be happening.

"There must be something open. Physics? Bio-Chem?" I asked with a tine of anger.

Suddenly, the door to the office must have opened, for I could smell that same alluring freesia and sweet blood smell fill the office. I squeezed my eyes shut and balled my hands into fists again, trying to keep control. My head leanved towards the smell, and I opened my eyes.

There she stood in all her glory with her bag and a slip of paper, looking at me.

"I'm sorry, all the classes are full. You'll just have to stay in Biology." said.

I huffed. I just had to leave it. I was about to do something I would surely regret for the rest of my life in a few seconds here.

"Fine, I'll just...just have to endure it." I said, not looking at anyone, I walked towards Bella, who was standing right at the door. I walked past her out the door, being sure no to touch her, for I might have went crazy if I did.

I walked out the door and made my way to the car as fast as possible. I got seated in the car, with everyone else already in the car.

"Edward, you oaky?" Emmett asked.

I completely ignored them, grwoling slightly. I put the ky in the ignition, and tore out of the lot. I ignored all of their trying to talk to me, each time they did my growls becoming louder and louder.

They left me alone.

I concentrated on getting home. I needed to hunt, but I couldn't do it here, I needed to leave for a few days. I knew it would hurt my family, Esme especially, but I needed this. I needed to get myself under control. I needed to be far away to do so.

I got to the house, but stayed in thee car as the others got out.

Alice walked right over to the window, and knocked for me to roll it down. I did so, waiting for her to talk,

"Take as much time as you need. I'll explain to Esme and Carlisel. Don't be gone too long though. Be careful." she said with a small sad smile.

I smiled greatfully at her. I knew she would understand.

She backed away from the car, and I drove off. I needed to get out, get under control.

But most importantly, I needed to figure this Bella thing out.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that made you all even more confused!! Hhe! I'm evil.**

**Review, and next chapter is going to be in Bellas POV, so it'll clear everything up. Hopefully!**


	3. Back Home

******__**

A/N: I'M SOOO SORRY!! I know I haven't updated in so long! Things have been hectic here. Summer was crazy fun and I was never home most of the time and adn when I was I was either sleeping or reading updates or hanging out with friends. I'll try to update more, but it's just that I need to update when I'm in the mood to write. If I'm not in the mood to write, the story sucks! And I'm hoping that this'll be one of my best stories and I need to do it righ for all of my future ideas to fit in right.

So some news. I'm officially 15!! I turned 15 on June 14th. And my brother just turned 9 on the 19th of September. I also just got a LiveJournal account. I'll poat a link on my profile. And I also need a little hand getting started on it and I have NO idea what I'm doing! So if anyone can give me a hand on that, I'd really appreciate it!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. But I'd rather her than me...the book would suck WAY more if I wrote it!!

* * *

Chapter 2: Back Home

EPOV

I had been gone for about a week. I spent that week in Alaska staying with another coven of "vegetarian" vampires. The Denali's. They were a nice group. Alice had called me the night I left, saying that I should take as long as I need and that Esme and Carlisle understood my decision in leaving. I also had Alice reasure them that I was not leaving forever, just to get my mind cleared, how to get myself under control, think about my problem.

Problem. I guess that's what I could have called it. But at the time it seemed more like it was like she came from the deepest pits of hell just to ruin me. Ruin it for my family. But all it really was, was a humans blood that smelled alot more appealing than anything I'd smellled in my ninety years in this cursed lifestlye. I didn't want to kill the girl, so leaving was my best option in order to argue with myself on how to fix this problem, without causing any other problems, or being too selfish. That was something I didn't like being.

So the whole week I was took the leave from school and my home, I hunted, thought, hunted some more...and thought even harder.

I couldn't make the family leave. We had all just gotten fully settled without suspicion from the townsfolk of Forks. We were as normal as a coven of animal-blood-drinking vampires living in a human community could get. I also knew Esme had fallen in love with our house that we were currently occupying in the deep forest where the house was surrounded in. Plus Carlisle was very well liked at Forks Hospital, and had very good use, being such a small town that Forks was.

That, and I knew Rosalie didn't want to leave. She'd mentioned it only once in a blue moon in her head, but then would go back to focusing on herself. She loved being able to go out in the day more often than we usually would get anywhere else. She liked how the town wasn't too big...which also meant more attention to her from the people. More than any of that though-and something she wouldn't ever admit outloud- she liked being the most beautiful woman in town.

Yes, that's Rosalie.

So, since I would never let my family leave Forks, I'd have to stay. I wasn't going to go on my own. I loved my family very much and even after a week of being away from them all I was getting homesick and I just couldn't do that to Esme. She'd probably end up convincing the rest of them to follow me, even if I did say I would only be going alone. She was probably already upset that I'd left without an explanation and without saying good-bye. I felt really bad about that.

Why did this human have to come and destroy everything we'd been working for for the past century? And she didn't even do anything. She just had to smell so damn irresistible. The most delectable blood and skin I'd ever smelt my entire vampire lifetime. It would be difficult to walk in the same hallways as she, "eat" in the same cafeteria as she, be in the same classrooms she'd been in. But biology would be the most difficult part of my day. Everyday.

I'd decided that I would hunt more frequently, maybe every night would do okay, even if it was just a few elk or deer. Everytime someone offered to hunt I'd join them. And in biology class I could hold my breath. Sure, it wuld get uncomfortable, but I could breath in before she came into the room, and take small breaths every so often, so I could get used to the smell, make it more tolerable. I could even breath through my mouth. That would work. This would take alot of work, but it would be worth saving the girls life and my family's reputation.

But what about my mind reading problem?

I'd have to remember to ask Carlisle about it when I got back. Maybe Bella Swan was immune to powers? No, she couldn't be. Both Jasper's and Alice's powers could be used on Bella.

I'm pretty sure if I were human, I'd have a huge headache.

I shook my head and focused on the road ahead of me. I was headed back to Forks. I didn't bother to call because with Alice's gift, she'd probably already told everyone about my homecoming. Worrying about my mind reading situation was the least of my problems. Right now, I should have been more focused on not killing her. Though it did frustrate me to no end.

I was glad that I'd sorted out as much as I could while I was away. My mind was mostly free of thoughts on the way back, except for the thoughts of others in other cars along the freeway. All either focused on getting to their destination or what awaited them or what was on the radio.

Eventually, the familiar dirt and gravel road hidden behind the bush along the road that lead to our house came into view. I couldn't keep the content little smile off of my face. It felt good to be home. I parked the car, and stepped out, still smiling.

Soon the actually three story house was visible. The giant windows casting enough light into the house to see what I'd missed that week. Everything. The setting gave me a sense of familiarity. The green pine and spruce trees, soaked with rainwater. The wet grass, the moss covered tree trunks. The sound of the spitting rain landing softly onto the ground beneath my feet. The slight wind brushing the hair by my ears and the rest of the hair on my slightly damp head.

I'd been so caught up in my own thoughts I almost missed the commotion coming from the house. They knew I was back.

I walked slowly towards the front door, barely making it up the front steps when Esme came out the door and into my arms. She hugged me fiercly. As did I.

"Don't ever leave like that again!" Esme whispered firmly in my ear. I smiled bigger.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I promise. I won't ever do it again." I looked at her and smiled. If she were human, she would probably be crying even harder than she would have been from just my arrival back home. Esme secretly loved it when we called her Mom. She treated us like were were her birth children.

Soon, everyone followed out the door behind her. Alice came up and hugged me after Esme pulled away.

"I hope everything worked out oaky." she said. I nodded my head.

"Welcome back, Edward." Carlisle smiled, shaking my hand with his right hand, and hugging me with the other. I did the same.

"It's good to be back." I smiled.

Emmett and Jasper came over shaking my hand and greeting me. Rosalie stayed back and nodded her head to me. We'd never gotten along quite well, so even though it might have not been much, for Rosalie, this was enough.

"Shall we discuss some matters inside?" Carlisle said, gesturing us all into the house and towards the sitting room, so I could explain my absense. Everybody gathered around the room.

Alice and Jasper sat side by side on the light grey love seat that was closest to the window, with Alice's feet tucked under her, and Jasper's resting on the white carpet. Rosalie and Emmett sat on the grey recliner, Rosalie seated on Emmett's lap, and Esme and Carlisle sat on the big white couch. I stayed standing up, pacing slightly byt the window that was facing the front proch we were vacating a moment ago.

"Now, Edward. Alice has already explained that you were gone for some much needed time alone. To figure a certain matter out. But may we ask what this was?" Carlisle said softly, not wanting to push me. He was like that. Wanting to know when something was wrong with any of us, but not wanting us to tell if it wasn't something we wanted to share. Even if it was hard to keep secrets in our family. Carlisle was the father-figure. He was my father in many ways.

I paused, looking oput the wondow, trying to think of where to start.

Esme's thoughts began to trail off to wondering if it was them that was the problem, she spoke before I could get a word in.

"You don't have to tell us, Edward. It's really none if our business." she said, trying to hide her thought of them being the problem. But it was too late, I already knew her thoughts.

"No, no. I need to talk about this to all of you. It kind of involves all of you anyway. And it's not your fault, Esme. Don't worry." I smiled soflty to Esme. She gave a small simle of relief and smiled back.

"So, if it's not aobut us, then what is it about?" Emmett asked, his fingers running throuhg Rosalie's blond locks.

I looked out the window again, and took an unneeded breath of air. "Bella Swan," was all I said.

Everybody's minds went off but Alice's.

"You mean the new girl, Bella Swan?" Jasper asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Yes. The new girl." I answered. Rosalie's mind was now fully focused on the conversation. She didn't care in the slightest until I mentioned the human girl.

"What does anything have to do with a human girl?" she asked appald. She was glaring slightly.

"Edward has a singer." Alice said nonchalantly. Carlisle's mind perked at that.

Edward has a singer? And one that goes to his school, as well. This could be good or bad.

"She's in my biology class. My partener int hat class, also. That's when I noticed it. I wasn't bothered by her smell in the cafeteria as badly as I was by her mind because I couldn't smell her as good. She's closer in biology. That minute she stepped infront of that stupid heating fan and her scent blew towards me...I thought I was going to massacre the entire class just to get what my thirst desired. I didn't know what I was going to do, so I just prayed class would end fast so I could get out of there and not hurt her. I mean, I even tried to get into a different class at that hour, but every other class is full. There wasn't a single class that could fit me. I skipped the last class, waited for the theres and dropped them off and went to Alaska," I gestured to Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Everyone nodded there heads like they knew where I was. "AliceI can't just ask for you all to leave here for me. So I left" I finished.

"Edward. You know we wouldn't have any trouble leaving. If it's what's best for you, then we're fine with that." Esme said with a hint of firmness in her voice. I was about to protest when I was interrupted again.

"No! We just got setteled in without any assumptions from the humans. And for once I actually like it here. Edward of all people should know that." Rosalie finished pointing an accusing finger towards me.

"Rosalie! Edward's done quite alot for the rest of us! The least you could do is help him when he needs it" Esme scolded.

Rosalie was about to fire back, Emmett holding her down. But I finally got a word in.

"No, Esme, She's right." I said turning back to everyone.

They all looked back. "You guys love it here. I can't ask of that from you." Esme didn't look totally convinced.

"Plus, when I was gone I figured that if I hunt more often I should be okay, and holding my breath. I should be fine."

Alice came to my rescue. "And if anything ever does go wrong I'll always see it before he does anything rash." She piped up from the love seat. She knew I would never make them leave. I wasn't a selfish being. So I was glad I had her support.

Esme considered this. She was debating in her mind whether this was what was best for me rather than all of us.

Are you sure this is what you want Edward?

"I guess if you're sure. But don't you dare hesitate to ask to leave if it becomes to unbearable for you." She said sternly.

"I promise." I said. I always kept my promises.

"Well, now that this has been settled, are we free to leave?" Rosalie sked, sounding bored. She left before anyone could object.

"Wait. Edward, when you were explaining, you said something about you being more focused on her mind than her smell. So that gets me wondering, what did Miss Bella think of us?" Emmett asked with a cheeky grin.

That reminded me about the other minor problem I had. "Um...about that... That was something else I wanted to discuss with you, Carlisle. Um...I don't exactly...know." I said sheepeshly.

Everyone, including Alice, turned back to me.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" Carlisle asked me, his eyes penetrating me. He found this both facsinating and alarming.

"I mean what I said. I don't know. I can't hear her thoughts. It's like her head is turned off or something. Not even a whisper comes from her direction." I said.

I was still flustered about the mind reading situation, so I began to pace across the room, my hands gripping at my hair.

"Interesting. Do you think she could be blocking her mind from you?" Carlisle asked.

"No. No how would she know to do so if no one knows about it?" I said, my brow scrunching and shaking my head back and forth.

Carlisle thought hard about it. He couldn't seem to come up with a logical explaination for this.

"Well...it could always be something that has to do with her brain. Or maybe she's immune to everyone. Do Alice and Jaspers gifts work on this young lady?" Carlisle turned to them both, still on the love seat.

Alice and Jasper both nodded their heads in confirmation from the couch they were seated upon.

Carlisle thought a little longer, then continued. "Well. This is... a pickle..." he drifted off. I heard Alice and Jasper laugh lightly at Carlisle's word choice. "All I can really say, Edward is that you take it easy and do whats best for you. If you're sure this is what you want." He looked at me. I nodded my head.

"Okay. If you're sure. We'll stay. But like Esme said. Don't hestiate to ask. If we have to leave, we'll leave." He pclapped a hand on my shoulder, smiled, then walked away.

Soon, everyone started to file out. Esme went with Carlisle into the study on the second floor, Rosalie was already gone so she was doing God knows what, Alice and Jasper went to their room together after smiling at me kindly. Emmett was the only one who stayed behind, seating himself on the plush white couch that was facing the plasma screen television on the east wall of the room. He turned it on and began to sift through the many television channels.

I decided to calm myself down and get my mind away from my 'trip', so I sat next to Emmett on his left side and started a conversation on what had occured while I was away.

"Anything interesting happen while I was away?" I asked, turning my head towards him. He kept his on the television, only turning it slightly to answer.

"Not much, really. Schools been the same. Except this Bella keeps on looking over at our table everyday. Almost as if shes looking for something, but then looks away and doesn't look back. Weird." he shook his head.

Way to get my mind away from the girl, Emmett!

"Oh, and when we went on a hunting trip last Saturday, we met another vampire. Definatly never seen one like her before..." he trailed off.

The image of the vampire flodded through his mind and into mine. She was tall, pasty alabaster skin, strong jaw line, oval shaped face-though it looked more heart shaped. Her long black tresses reached the end of her shoulder blades, was layerd and she had choppy bangs that rested along her eyebrows. She was clothed in deep crimson red and black jeans and matching t-shirt. Her nails were painted a crimson red. he looked almost European. Definatly one of those "emo" or "goth" types. After studying her figure for a few more seconds, the girl seemed oddly familiar, though I'd never seen her before. I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Her name was Veronica. She was from Russia or some other European country. She'd only been in America for a few days. She didn't like the weather there or something like that. Not that coming here really helped." he chuckled a little.

Normally, we never really had run ins with other vampires. Vegetarian vampires were even more rare than seeing regular red-eyed vampires. And that was rare as well. Thinking about the red-eyes that belonged to this vampire immediatly made me think of the human girl and when her eyes turned that familiar colour. Something I'd forgotten to mention.

I pushed away that thought to ask Alice about it later, and focused on Emmett's story. "What happened?" I asked.,

"She ran into Jazz when we were hunting and just, like, froze. She said 'hi' and we introduced ourselves and vise versa. We offered for her to come back with us to meet the others, but she said 'no thankyou' and turned and ran. Rosalie thinks we made the whole thing up. She seemed nervous about something though. But you should ask Jasper about it. He was paying more attention than me. There was a black bear around somehwere, so you can only imagine how useful I was."

I laughed. Of corse. If there was any kind of bear around when hunting. Emmett was a goner.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

By this time, it was about six o'clock in the morning. Another hour and it was time for school. The time when I would face the threat of my existance. I decided to wait and ask Alice about the red-eyed Bella from class after school today, so I could take another hunting trip before school.

On my hunting trip, I made sure to eat enough so that I wasn't going to be as tempted to attack the girl like last time. I was sure that the last time we saw each other, I hadn't had a good hunt. Which only made the urge to kill worse.

By the time I was finished, it was around seven-thirty. First period began at eight, so I knew I had to be back in time to change and clean up. Even if I hardly made a mess of myself anymore while hunting, I don't think the humans would ignore someone who smelled like death and forest and blood.

I'd ended up hunting down two deer, two elk and a mountain lion-my favourite- by the time I got home. I was rather full, but I could have eaten more to be really full if I'd had more time. I ran from the forest just north of Forks where I was hunting towards the edge of the trees where my Volvo was parked, just off of the highway. It took me only a twenty minute drive to get back to the house, where-when I got there- my siblings were all just starting to put on coats and boots for the cold, March weather. I came into the house, took off my shoes and headed up the stairs and for my closet. I walked in and began to pick a new shirt, jeans and clean coat, when I heard Jasper speaking to me.

We're heading out to the car, Edward. Come down when you're ready.

I didn't need to answer, cause he knew I heard him.

After changing, I ran back downstaires and into the car. Emmett and Rosalie were taking Emmet's silver Jeep. Most mornings they liked to drive in seperatly. They liked the alone time, and the rest of us were more than happy to give it to them. They liked to publicly display their affection a little more than the other couples in our home did.

I was downstairs and out the door and in the car in a matter of seconds. I jumped into the drivers side of my Volvo while Alice and Jasper were seated in the back. Emmett and Rosalie had already started out the driveway.

I put the car into drive and began down the long, curvy driveway. Alice and Jasper were quietly holding hands, both looking out opposite windows both lost in their thoughts. Alice was looking through the future, seeing how today was going to turn out. With her visions being subjective, it was harder to tell if these current visions were solid ones. Jasper was thinking if today was the best time for me to be going back. I myself wasn't one hundred percent sure, but I felt the need to go. I needed to face this problem head on. And I also needed to see if I wasn't crazy. I needed to see if that girl's eyes didn't change colour. I was about to mention it to Alice, but she'd had enough on her plate to handle today so I reminded myself to ask her and Carlisle about it at the end of the day.

"Jasper, I know you don't think it's the right time for me to be going back, but I need to go. If I don't try and hadle this noe it'l only get worse for me, and everybody else." I said, looking towards Jasper in the rear-view mirror.

Jasper sighed. "I know, Edward. But you're not the only one in danger here. That girl, as well as every other student in that building are at risk if you lose control."

"Jazz, honey, I'll be able to see if anything happens. Edward can recognize my mind so well he could read it all the way across town if he tried. I'll be able to keep him from losing control. I promise you and him that. He'll be okay." Alice replied. She was now holding his face in her hand, willing him to trust her and myself.

I promise you, Edward. You can count on me.

I looked back at her and nodded my head with a little smile, letting her know that I could count on her and that I trusted her.

Jasper was silent. He had a doubting look on his face, his mind going over all the possible things that could happen today. But Alice's mind was filled with thoughts of willing as she stared into Jasper's eyes. I tuned out as best I could, letting the lovely couple have a moment.

"Okay, Alice." Jasper finally said. We both knew what he was saying. That he was willing to go along with my choice, and that he had faith in us. Alice smiled at him, gave him a small kiss, and turned back to the window.

We were approaching the school soon, and I knew that this was my last chance to turn back and go home. But this was something I needed to do. I needed to go into that Biology room and sit beside that girl and force myself to endure the pain it would cause.

As I turned into the school student parking lot at Forks High School, I took an unneeded breath of air.

Hopefully the pain wouldn't destroy us all.

* * *

****

_A/N: So I know this isn't really a chapter, but I needed to stop somewhere. I don't like super, super long chapters, they get tedious and boring to me. So this is probably filler, well, it IS filler, but this is kinda needed. You need to see how Alice is promising everyone that thigns will turn out okay, even if she can't see what'll happen._

_Next chapter will be Edward and Bekka conversing (finally), and a special twist added into what happens after...if you know what I mean!!_

_So please read and review and encourage me to update faster. I'm so sorry it took so long._

_Love you all!!_


	4. Not Her

**__**

A/N: Holy shit am I ever good? haha not really! So all I have to say is that I'm soooooooooooo greatful that I have this laptop, cause now I can do this when I'm at school and get more done!!! YIPPEY!!!!

Anyway, here's the next chapter, I don't know how long it'll take for the next one, and I'm sorry if this sounds alot like the movie or book or whatever, but it has to go this way until a little later on, I'll definatly be changing some stuff for next chapter!

Disclaimer: I dont' own Twilight, or the characters...but if I had to choose...oh God who could choose between all the male Cullen's?? Not me!!!

Chapter 3: Not Her

EPOV

So far, the day had been, less bearable than I thought.

I'd managed to avoid the girl-I had to remember to stop referring her to as "the girl" and to her actual name- as much as I possibly could. I hadn't seen her at all that day. I'd avoided any hallways that her scent was the strongest. Also, I had managed not to breath as much as I normally did.

My first few classes had gone fairly well, each of my siblings-aside from Rosalie- that were in each of my classes silently asking me how well I was doing. I would give a slight nod at nothing, knowing they would see it and leave me alone.

As lunch approached,the weather had gotten noticably worse. Rain turned into ice and snow, puddles that were once on the ground were replaced with black ice. With lunch coming I began to get slightly nervous. The worse the weather was, the lesser amount of students would be going to their trucks to go out into town for lunch, and I knew Bella would definatly be one to stay in the cafeteria. I decided at the last minute that I would attend lunch in my car with my favourite pianist, Claude Debussy and wait out the hour until Biology.

The hour wait seemed to go by fairly quickly-too quickly for me. I exited my car and headed for my locker, grabbed my books and headed for the Biology lab.

I was one of the first students into the classroom, and was happy to see that Bella-the name in which she preffered and corrected most people- was not among those students.

No less that five minutes later I could hear the familiar sound of Eric Yorkie's voice from down the hall.

"...but I'm going to have to do a thing for the paper anyway, so, I need your playlist," Eric said as him, accompanied by none other than Bella herself walked over the threshold of the classroom door. I took one last unnecessary breath of air, not letting it out.

"Hey, I was, um...wondering. Um...di-did you, have a-a date, to-" Eric began, but was quickly-actually, diliberatly cut off by Mike Newton's snow covered hat being shook in front of both Eric and Bella's faces.

"Hey, Arizona," Mike said in a playfull tone, and turning almost flirting-like as he said his given nickname for her. "How do you like de rain, girl?" his tone of voice changing to sound like an old Spanish cartoon character.

Bella simply raised her eyes and gave a small, forced laugh, her face squinting into a grimace as the water droplets landed on her ivory skin.

Eric began bickering at Mike, something about letting "a player play"-his words, not mine- as Bella turned to look over at our lab table. I'd been good at averting my eyes as much as possible, but as soon as I felt her eyes bore onto my body I looked up and into her chocolate brown eyes. Huh, so maybe I was crazy.

Her expression seemed surprised to see me sitting there. But then her eyes had a look of determination as she began to walk over towards the table, her eyes moving towards her feet.

I moved my chair over just slightly in hopes that she wouldn't notice, but as soon as I did, her eyes moved right towards my chair, catching me in the act.

She daintily set her school bag onto the lab table and adjusting her white hooded long-sleved shirt, and then taking a seat. She looked lioke she wanted to say something, but she held back and looked up towards the board.

She probably thought I was stuck up like Rosalie could be. I hated not being able to read her mind. What did she want to say? Did she really want to say anything? It looked like she did. I, for some odd reason, needed to know what she was going to say. So I decide to as the humans call it, "break the ice".

"Hello." I said in a polite, friendly and inviting voice.

Bella sat there, frozen for a moment, as if she couldn't believe I'd actually said something. Then, she hesitantly turned her head and chest towards me. Good. She's responding, we're making progress.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week, um...I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella," I said. I didn't ask her if it was her name. I said it as if I were confirming it myself.

"Um...yes...hey, wait, how do you know my name?" she asked me, her eyes squinting in confusion, her whole upper body now facing me.

"Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive." I answered. There was no need to tell her that I new her name just by hearing the thoughts of her from others.

"No, I mean, how did you know to call me Bella?" she asked again. Her brow now furrowed in confusion and her eyes shut.

"Do you prefer Isabella?" Maybe I was wrong about the nickname.

Her face scrunched up in disgust, the skin on the bridge of her nose forming little wrinkles. She looked a little cute in that moment.

Wait, did I just think _cute_?

"No, I like Bella. Isabella makes me sound old. That, and it's too long to say." she said, her eyes opening, but she seemed to be in ehr oen world, a hint of a smile on her face and her eyes seemed to be focused on something in her head. I really wished I could read her mind then. What was she thinking? Why did she have a far-away look in her eyes?

"Oh." I ended the conversation short, knowing that in a couple of seconds Mr. Molina was about to begin the lesson.

"Okay, people. In your slides that Mr. Newton has so kindly voluneered to pass around," he said, putting all the slides on the desk that Mike was seated at. Mike groaned a little, lazily got up from his chair and began to pass the small card board boxes that held about ten slides. You can easily tell that Mike didn't volunteer.

"So in those slides, onion root tip cells. Lable them of the stages of mitosis each cell had completed on these sheets that I'm passing around, and the pair that finishes first," he paused to go grab an onion spray painted gold, which he began to cradle in his hands, "The Golden Onion." he finished with a sigh, "And no using your books!"

Just as Mr. Molina finished explaining the assignment, Mike sauntered over and placed the box on the side of the table closest to Bella. The whole time he was scowling at my forehead thinking uninteligable thoughts about cussing me out and cursing me for beign so lucky to be able to sit by Bella. I kept my head down until he was gone ahead to the next table.

I took the microscope that was already on the table closest to me and gingerly pushed it towards Bella.

"Ladies first," I said politly. The urge to breathe was beginning to come back. Not that I needed to, but it got uncomfortable after going so long without breathing.

Bella looked at me, then hesitantly took the microscope and delicatly began to look through the opticular lense. I grew confused. Why was she all of a sudden hesiant? Wasn't she the brave, cocky one last week before she left me speechless? What could possibly be making her think twice about what she did? I wanted so badly to know what she was thinking now.

She only had her eye peering through the opticular lense for about one second when she turned her head towards me.

"You were gone." she stated simply. Her eyes never went back to the microscope.

"Uh, yeah, I was out of town for a couple of days. Personal reasons. Heh." I gave a slight laugh at the end. Personal. If Bella Swan was a personal matter.

She nodded her head and pushed the microscope back to me. "Prophase." she said.

I was a bit doubtful. She had only looked at the slide for less than five seconds. How could she have seen the cells clearly?

"Do you mind if I, uh, look?" I asked, reaching towards the microscope. She shrugged and ushered for me to go ahead.

I took the microscope and peered through the eyepiece. Sure enough, there was the onion root cells in the Prophase stage. I came back up less that three seconds later.

"It's Prophase." I said almost to myself, and took the hand-out and began to write _Prophase _in the box labeled _Slide 1_.

"Like I said." I heard from beside me. I smiled slightly, but wiped it from my face immediatly. The atmosphere was a little on the awkward side, so I decided to lighten up the mood a little bit by starting a conversation.

I finished the writing and looked at Bella with a friendly smile on my face. "So are you enjoying the rain?" I asked.

Bella looked at me and then let out a little laugh. She had a very soft laugh. Not like some of the other obnoctious laughs that the other girls had here. But why was she laughing?

"What?" I asked, genuinly curious now.

She looded at me with a full out grin on her face now. "You're asking me about the weather?"

What was so bad about asking the weather? "Yeah, I guess I am..." I trailed off.

Bella smiled as if there was some sort of joke I didn't get. She let out a heaved sigh. "Well...I don't really like the rain. Any cold, wet thing I don't really..." she shook her head in disgust, and angry sort of look apearing on her face. Then I noticed. Her eye colour got slightly darker, like a deep, dark chocolate colour, making her pupils almost dissapear in the colour.

My brow knotted in confusion. What was she angry about? This "breaking the ice" and "lightening the mood" thing I was attempting was making things alot more confusing than I had planned on. And alot more questions were arrising than being answered.

I removed the first slide and placed the new one in its place. While thinking about all that, a smile formed on my face, for some odd reason. This caught Bella's attention.

"What?" she asked, now leaning her head against her fist on the table.

What was I smiling about? I didn't even know. "Uh, nothing...uh..." I laughed slightly, still not quite sure myself.

I looked at the slide through the microscope again at the next slide.

"It's uh, Anaphase." I said, turning towards the paper. Just as my pencil touched the page, Bella spoke up.

"Do you mind if I check?" she asked, using my own words against me. Now I actually had something to laugh at.

I complied and she took the microscope and looked at the slide. She was only a second longer than she was the last time. A small pout formed on her face, but it was gone in less time than it appeared. She lifted her head. "Anaphase." she said, her eyes shifting towards the paper, giving me the go ahead to write the information down.

Just to irritate her a little, I decided to throw her words back at her, like she did with me. "Like I said."

A small smile formed on her face, but her eyebrows knotted together. I finished writing down the information when a thought occurd to me. Why did she hate the cold? I contemplated asking her and decided to go for it. Humans would ask that in a civilized conversation, right?

"If you hate the cold and the rain so much, why did you move to the wettest place in the Continental U.S?" I asked, not looking at her.

She was silent for a moment. I was beginning to worry that it wasn't something I should have asked, but she replied before I could change the subject. "Um...it's-ah, it's complivcated..." she trailed off, looking intently at the table. Surely it couldn't be that complicated. What, did she not want her hair to get frizzy like the other girls did here?

"I'm sure I can keep up." I was staring at her intently now. I really felt interested in what she was thinking. I wanted to convince myself that she was shallow like all the other girls. That she wasn't different like she seemed.

She suddenly had an understanding smile on her face and rose her eyebrows slightly, as if she understood what I meant by my being able to keep up. Then she was quiet again-not like the other girls...different...like I thought- organizing her thoughts. Then she began explaining. "My...y-older sister got married and..." she trailed again. She seemed to do that alot. It confused me a little. What was so bad? And how come she stamered, would she not automatically say 'older'?

"So, whats so bad about your sister getting married? Isn't that a good thing?" I asked, now completly confused. Did her parents not like him? Did this guy creep her out?

"No, I mean, no there's nothing abd about her getting married. And yes, that's a good thing. I, I lived with my sister, Mae." she said, ending her sentence short.

"So, you don't like the guy, or..." this has to be one of the first times where I was confused or left in the dark Reading her mind would have been so much easier. I made eye contact with her, and there was something that made me not want to look away. Or a force that wouldn't let me look away. As I looked into her eyes-which turned back to that pretty chocolate brown colour- I saw something familiar in her eyes. But the familiarity, the feeling that I'd seen them before- only not as resent as today's class or as clear- but I couldn't place that familiarity.

"No, no. Um...Tony's really nice." she said suddenly, breaking the silence and was the first to break our staring contest.

I was about to ask her more, but decided against it, and took the microscope and switched slides. I peered through the eyepiece.

"It's Metaphase. You want to check it?" I asked with an encouraging smile.

She avoided my eyes and shook her head. "I believe you." she mumbled.

We didn't converse again until after class, the only words exchanged were about the assignment. We were the first ones done, and got every question correct, and we were awarded with the golden onion. Mike was especially enthusiastic about it, even whislting, making Bella's cheekcs flood with a rosy blush, than made the venom pool slightly in my mouth. I closed my eyes and held myself down, clenching my fists. I stayed that way for about three miliseconds and then opened them again to se Bella's blush increasing with all the attention. She seemed to not like it at all. Don't most girls like attention? As the minutes ticked by Bella was a mystery that kept on getting bigger.

The bell rang and Mike was at our table like usual, only he didn't stay long, saying that he needed to see his spanish teacher before next class and was sorry for not being able to take her to her locker.

"That's okay, Mike. I'll take her." I said unconiously and without thinking. My eyes widened a little and I looked up from where I was staring at the floor, to see Bella and Mike staring at me with saucer-like eyes. Mike seemed hesitant to leave Bella alone with me, but I smiled and Bella turned and spoke to Mike.

"Yeah, it's okay, Mike. Edward will take me, now get going before you miss that Spanish teacher." and then she gently pushed him towards the door. He turned back to look at me with a glare._If Cullen trys to make any moves on her I swear. I'm so close to getting with Bella and then Mr.I'm-Amazingly-Perfect has to come and ruin everything for me..._, Mike thought as he left the classroom. I smirked

"So...you were taking me to my locker...?" Bella said in a small voice. She had her books and coat in her arms, the Golden Onion that I pointedly let her have, somewhere in between. I stood up and grabbed my few books and fell into step beside Bella, making sure our shoulders didn't touch or bump into each other.

We were silent the whole time until we were just a hallway from her locker when I spoke up.

"So if your sister got married, and you were living with them, why didn't you just move in with your parents?" I asked, then regretted it. A look of pain shot across her face and her eyes moved to the floor, her hair covering her face.

"Um...they, passed away a couple of years ago. Mae was old enough for her own place and to take care of me and be my legal guardian so we lived alone." she said quietly.

I felt bad now. I must have opened up some scars, but there was something suspicous about her explanaiton. She seemed like she was leaving alot of information out. But I had no place to ask her, I barely knew her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." I trailed off running a hand through my hair. As we walked through th hallway there were many students who would look our way, and wonder why we were standing so close, or thinking how amazing it was that I was conversing with someone other than my family on my own terms. I ignored them all.

"It's okay. You didn't know."

We were getting closer to her locker now, and I felt upset that our time together was coming to a close. I didn't understnd why though.

I still felt the urge to know more about her, so I kept the conversation going, sterring away from her parents. "So why didn't you just stay with your sister and Tony?" I asked looking at her.

A flicker of surprise crossed her features, but turned into one of understanding again. Why?

"Um, Tony's a minor league baseball player. And, he travels alot. My sister, would stay home with me when he would travle for games but I knew that made her unhappy so, I decided to stay with my uncle here, let them have the life they deserve together."

"And now, you're unhappy." I stated, trying to see if this was true.

"I wouldn't say 'unhappy'. Just, not in a very good mood..." she said with a small laugh. We were at her locker now, but there was still so much I wanted to know.

"But did your sister have a problem with staying with you?" I asked. If her sister would stay with her than she obviously didn't mid it that much.

"No, but I could tell that she would have rather been with him, even if it was a small part of her. And I want what's best for my sister. I'd rather her be happy now than myself. She did just get married." Bella said as she began to twist the dial on her locker to open it.

So Bella was defiantly not like other girls cared for her sisters happiness before her's. Not many girls I've been around were like that. This girl kept astonishing me by the second.

Then I realized she must have thought I was odd for wanting to know so much about her, especially after my behavior last week.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I'm just trying to figure you out. You're very difficult for me to read." Bella turned to look at me.

"On the contrary, my sister says I'm too easy to read. She calls me her open book." she grinned. She had a very warm smile.

Then there was a flicker of misteif appeared on her face, but was replaced by suriosity as she gazed into my eyes. The force that made me not want to look away came back. "Hey, did you get contacts?" she asked me.

"No." I said simply, not blinking or looking away.

"Its just, they were, black the last time I saw you...and now they're like...a golden brown-" she said, but I quickly cut her off. So she did notice my eyes last week.

"Yeah, I know. It's the um...it's the floresence..." I said, closing my eyes and cutting them from her line of vision and turning my head. While looking for an excuse I accidentally took a breath of air, breathing in her glorious scent. I opened my eyes and my nostrils flared, my hands clenching again. I needed to get out of there. I abrubtly turned the way we came and shoved my left fist into mt pocket and slouched my shoulders, wandering off as fast as I could without getting caught, away from Bella, feeling her eyes bore into my back the entire way.

But as I turned the corner, I swore I heard her give a soft, mysterious chuckle..

__________________________________________________________________________________________

I was now standing at my Vovlo, waiting for the others to be reading to head home. My last class of the day wa spent running the conversation with Bella over again. She cared more about other people's happiness than her own. You could tell that she didn't like being here by the look on her face she would get whenever she was outside or when the weather was at it's worst. A grimace would appear on ehr face and she would look like she appeared uncomfortable about something.

When I said she was difficult to read, I wasn't joking. I might be able to tell what she was incomfortable about when she was outside, but when she was somewhere else, it was difficult.

So here I stood, right hand supporting my body against the car, staring at Bella as she walked towards her ancient old Chevrolet, willing to be able to hear what on Earth she was thinking about. Was she thinking about me? It bothered me that I even cared if she was thinking about me or not.

She reached her car, setting her backpack onto the hood, and then she slowly turned her upper body, staring back at me. She had a curious, frustrated look on her face. But before I could get caught looking at her by my siblings, I turned my head towards the ground, staring at the footprints that I'd left in the snow. The weather had slowed down by the end of fourth period, but the ice was still fresh on the ground.

Which was to blame for the events that occurred next.

It seemed as if everything had gone by in slow motion. Alice, who was standing in Jasper's arms went ridgid and was pulled into a vision. All I could see was a blue van spinning out of control and right into an old Chevrolet truck.

Bella's truck.

Before the vision was even conpletely over, it came true. Tyler Crowley, a student of African-American decent, was turning his old blue Honda van to drive out of his parking space and out the lot, when another student began to back out of it's space. Inches from colliding with Tyler's van, he swerved out of the way, causing his tires to hit a giant spot of black ice, making the car begin to spin out of control towards Bella. It was sure to kill her.

]Bella turned around in alarm, finally noticing the can coming in her direction. But her expression...it wasn't one of fear, but of... surprise. Before I could stop myself, my feet were propelling me forward across the parking lot and in Bella's her. Why her? Anybody but her! Not her

The van was now a few feet from smashing Bella into her truck and killing her when I reached her side. Without stopping my running, I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down on the ground by her truck and shooting my arm out towards Tyler's van to keep it from smashing us both. As Bella's body came in contact with the ground, I heard something like metal hitting metal, and I thought that part of Tyler's van had hit us already, but the car had only just came into contact with my hand and arm mere millisecond after I heard the sound.

There was about five seconds of quiet between me and Bella before the screaming started. I could feel Bella rustling a little, still somewhat shocked at what had just happened. But I knelt there, frozen. What had I just done? It was definatly not a rational response to what had just occured. I could see the side of the truck bent and curled around the shape of my arm and hand. I heard Bella gasp lightly. Then I slowly turned my head to face her, eyes wide open.

But they would soon get wider.

When I looked at Bella, her face was now contorted into pure fear. A rational expression, but there were traces of confusion and sadness in the deep brown eyes. Our faces were mere inches apart, so it made it easy for me to identify the emotions running through her eyes. My eyes started to wander past her, I noticed something different about her truck. On the door, closest to where Bella's head was, there was a round dent in the side. I looked over at the van. That part of the van was no where near the truck. So what hit it? I felt my eyebrows knot together in confusion, and Bella noticed. She turned and saw the dent I was looking at. Her eyes widened in pure fear, and she looked like she was about to cry. Her left hand instinctivly went to the back of her head, rubbing the area just under her crown. I looked at the truck, then at Bella and back again. Realization stuck me hard.

Her head made that dent.

But how? Her head would have been smashed and there would not have even been a mark on the truck. The back end of the truck had a dent in it from Tyler's van and was not much deeper than the dent on the door. She would have been knocked out cold, there would have been no mark from her head.

I had no more time to worry about the situation because people were beginning to come towards us and I had to get out of there. I somewhat reluctantly-why was I so reluctant?- let go of her waist and began to stand up, all the while looking at her and never breaking eye contact. Now there was a confused and pleading look upon her face. I wanted to sit there and ask her if she was okay, but I broke the eye contace and turned, jumped over the bed of the truck and began to run away. In the distance I could hear people still screaming, some out of fear, some screaming for someone to get Tyler out of the van. I could also hear people ask Bella if she were okay, ao by now I knew people had reached her. I heard her say that she was perfectly fine in a distant voice, almost as if she were paying no attention to what was happening around her.

But none of that mattered. The only thing that seemed important to me was that the entire time I was running away as fast as my feet could take me, I could feel her chocolate brown eyes boreing into my back.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

A/N: Yo! so I hope this is something you like, and leaves a few more questions...some people are really close, I'm actually surprised...either I suck at writing or you guys are all really smart!!!

So leave me love y'all!!!! Review s'il vous plais!!!


	5. AN!

**A/N: HELLO ALL! So I'm sorry this isn't an update, but I really needed to share this with all of you:**

**I just started a blog that's posted as my homepage link on my profile. I'm oging to be posting little one-shots, extras, outtakes etc. from all of my stories and maybe even new ones. I'd love if all of you followed it or went and checked it out. There isn't much there yet, but I'm working on it! As well as my updates.**

**And speaking of that, I want your advice. I've been recently thinking about starting some of my stories over and re-writing them, because I feel as if I'm a better writer than I was when I started FanFiction, and in order to be able to perfect my current stories, I'd need to start it over. I'm not saying ALL of my stories, maybe one or two. Just leve a review or send me a message. Or even Twitter. I love Twitter! My username will be put on my profile for you to search. So look me up!**

**Until my next update, **

**Willow!**


End file.
